The present invention is a combination ring and object holder with an integral spring. In the preferred embodiments disclosed herein, the object holder is designed to secure and retain candy, such as a lollipop. Furthermore, in the preferred embodiments disclosed herein, the spring is a helical spring commonly referred to as a Slinky(copyright) (a registered trademark of Poof Products, Inc. of Plymouth, Mich.).
The Slinky(copyright) toy was invented in 1945 by Richard James, a naval engineer who was experimenting with tension springs. Since its introduction into the marketplace. various manufacturers have developed toy products and novelties incorporating a spring, such as a Slinky(copyright). Nevertheless, Applicant is aware of no efforts to include such a spring in a object holder as described herein or to attach such a spring to a ring.
It is a paramount object of the present invention to provide a combination ring and object holder with an integral spring, resulting in a novelty item that has great consumer appeal, especially to children.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.
The present invention is a combination ring and object holder with an integral spring that is designed to secure and retain an object, such as a lollipop. Specifically, the combination ring and object holder includes a ring, preferably fabricated from plastic, with a substantially flat upper surface to which a spring is secured. The combination ring and object holder further includes a coupling member secured to the opposite end of the spring which defines a central opening in the upper surface thereof for receiving and retaining an object.